The present invention relates to a water jetting device for jetting supplied cleansing water from nozzle.
In the past, when desired to wash with a stronger water stream, it was necessary to jet a larger amount of cleansing water, or with the aim of cleansing a wider area, or to improve cleanliness feel in the case of cleansing the human body, to jet a larger amount of water from the cleansing nozzle over a wider area.
For example, with the aim of cleansing a wide area there has been proposed a method of jetting cleansing water from a cleansing nozzle in a gyrating or roughly gyrating manner, moving the cleansing nozzle per se along a predetermined path while jetting the cleansing water. With this method, as shown in FIG. 1, the cleansing nozzle of a human body localized cleansing device is driven by two motors and by a combination of left/right and forward/backward nozzle movements the cleansing nozzle is moved on a predetermined path.
In JP 10-193776 A and JP 2000-008452 A the kinetic energy of cleansing water pressurized by a water pump is used to turn an impeller. This impeller is integrally provided with a water jetting spout, the water jetting spout being moved on a circular path to create a gyrating jet of water.
In JP 8-246535 A, there is given an example of conically traversing a spout pipe by means of meshing of a fixed gear and a traversing gear having blades traversing by means of a stream of water.
As shown in FIG. 1, those in which the cleansing nozzle per se moves on a predetermined course through a combination of nozzle movements had the following problems.
By means of a combination of nozzle movements cleansing water can be jetted while gyrating or roughly gyrating, but there is a need to move the unit containing the cleansing nozzle forward/backward and left/right, and much power was needed to drive the unit. Also, driving of the unit was accompanied by vibration. Because of this, there was the problem that vibration was a source of noise. Therefore, to drive the cleansing nozzle at vibration strength of a level that does not produce a problem, driving at low speed was essential. That is, nozzle drive was thusly limited to low speed drive, and therefore there was the problem that the speed of gyration or approximate gyration of the cleansing water could not be increased to high speed, or could not be made variable from low speed to high speed.
Also, those in which the kinetic energy of pressurized cleansing water by a water pump is used to turn an impeller, and a gyrating jet of water is jetted from a water jetting spout integral with the impeller had the following problems.
Jetted water from the water jetting spout gyrates along substantially the same path as the water jetting spout. Therefore, to wash a wider area, it is necessary to increase the size of the circular path of the water jetting spout, and to a corresponding degree increase the size of water jetting spout peripheral parts in the circumference diameter direction. Therefore sliding resistance during gyration at high speed increases, high drive power is required. As a result, there was the problem that to obtain this drive power the amount of water and water pressure must be increased.
Also, those in which a spout pipe spouts cleansing water while being conically circled by means of meshing of a fixed gear and a traversing gear having blades traversing by means a stream of water had the following problems.
With this type, the traversing gear traverses under the kinetic energy of a stream of water in order so that the spout pipe traverses along the outside periphery of the fixed gear. Therefore, when spouting cleansing water, due to the action of rotational resistance of the traversing gear and fixed gear, traversing speed is rather low. Also, in the event that scale etc. in cleansing water becomes deposited on gear surfaces, greater water stream kinetic energy will be needed for traversing. Thus, there is the problem that traversing speed drops or traversing halts altogether. Further, as the energy for traversing is provided by the kinetic energy of the water stream, there is the problem that the nozzle per se must be large so that the blades provided to the traversing gear may traverse. Noise and vibration produced by meshing of the gears is also a problem.
Additionally, owing to a sliding portion provided between the nozzle body and the gyrating nozzle, dirt becomes clogged and deposited in the sliding portion in similar fashion to the traversing gear, so that stability of sliding, i.e. reliability of jetting, is lacking.
Also in some instances the user may desire to wash with a strong stream of water nevertheless produced by a low flow rate. To realize a water jet that would meet this desire, it is necessary to channel a low flow rate of cleansing water at high speed. In this respect, since low flow rate means that driving force of the traversing gear declines, traversing of the spout pipe slows, and the user may feel as if the wash point reached by the cleansing water is moving slowly. If so, then it will no longer be perceived that the washed area is being washed all at once. Therefore, in order that an entire wash area be constantly reached by cleansing water, it was necessary, while maintaining cleansing water flow speed, to gyrate the spout pipe, in other words the water jet, at a rate of speed imperceptible to the human body so that the human body has the sensory illusion of the jet of water reaching it over the entire path of gyration. In this respect, channeling cleansing water at a low flow rate means that the spout pipe can only gyrate at low speed, producing a sensation of the wash point moving in linear fashion so that it becomes difficult to create the sensory illusion described above.
It has also been proposed to use a flow element to undulate the water jet. However, this causes cleansing water to splash during jetting, causing a large amount of water that does not contribute to cleansing to be wasted, so that water could not be conserved. Additionally, owing to the design of the flow element, there was the problem that the direction of undulation and frequency of undulation are limited.
Particularly after jetting, that is, after being left exposed to the air, when pulsed using the flow element, the kinetic energy of the jet of cleansing water is consumed in oscillation of the flow element, resulting in the problem of weakening of the force of the water jet.
There is also a need for xe2x80x9csoft cleansing of a wide areaxe2x80x9d as with bidet cleansing by females. The cleansing target of bidet cleansing is more sensitive to vibration etc., and thus where the wash point moves in linear fashion as described earlier, the stimulation produced by water reaching each wash point will be too strong. Therefore, while it is necessary to create the sensory illusion described above by more rapid oscillatory motion of the wash point, the flow element is limited in terms of frequency of undulation, thus making it impossible to realize high speed undulation of wash point.
The present invention was made in order to solve the above problems, and has as an object to propose a novel water jet system cable of cleansing a wider area without entailing nozzle drive. Additionally it is intended to enable high speed water jet motion using water power only, without using any nozzle drive device, water pump or other such drive device, and in the process to conserve energy, reduce cost, and reduce vibration and noise. Water jet reliability is improved as well.
To solve these problems at least in part, a water jetting device of the invention is a device comprising a nozzle, for jetting from the nozzle cleansing water supplied thereto, wherein the nozzle has;
an inflow chamber into which cleansing water flows,
a water jetting body assembled in the inflow chamber, having a water jetting member comprising a cleansing water jetting spout and a chamber housed member continuous with the water jetting member and situated within the inflow chamber, the water jetting body having a conduit for guiding cleansing water in the inflow chamber to the water jetting spout, and
a water supply mechanism for guiding cleansing water into the inflow chamber in such a way that vortical flow around the chamber-housed member along the inside peripheral wall of the inflow chamber is created in cleansing water flowing into the inflow chamber,
the water jetting body is assembled in the inflow chamber with the water jetting spout located in proximity to the exterior of the inflow chamber, such that the chamber-housed member is capable of swinging in an inclined attitude within the inflow chamber, and
the water supply mechanism generates a flow velocity differential in the vortical flow around the chamber-housed member, the force generated on the basis of the flow velocity differential exerting influence on the chamber-housed member whereby the chamber-housed member at an inclined attitude within the inflow chamber induces swinging motion and revolution of the water jetting body.
The water jetting device of the present invention having the arrangement described above guides cleansing water into the inflow chamber from the water supply mechanism and creates vortical flow around the chamber-housed member in this inflow chamber. This vortical flow generates a flow velocity differential around the chamber-housed member, so that within the inflow chamber force is generated on the basis of this flow velocity differential. This force is similar in nature to lift which, when a physical object moves through a fluid, acts on the physical object on the basis of a velocity differential of fluid to either side of the physical object. Therefore, in the following description, the force based on flow velocity differential shall be termed lift for the purpose of simplifying the description.
In this way, regarding the lift FL created when the chamber-housed member is arranged within the inflow chamber and vortical flow generated around the chamber-housed member, at the point in time of occurrence thereof, the velocity of the chamber-housed member is zero and, in relative terms, is affected by the flow velocity V [m/sec] of the vortical flow. This lift FL is given by the following equation, where L[m] is a physical quantity, namely length, corresponding to the maximum projection area S of the chamber-housed member subjected to lift, and xcfx81 [kg/m3] is the density of the cleansing water.
FL=(xcfx81xc2x7V2xc2x7CLxc2x7L)/2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[N]
When lift FL acts on chamber-housed member in this way, as a result drag FD (=(xcfx81xc2x7V2xc2x7CDxc2x7L)/2[N]) acts on the chamber-housed member as well. CD is the drag coefficient.
Positing now a condition in which vortical flow has been generated around the chamber-housed member in the inflow chamber, lift acts on the chamber-housed member in the manner described earlier. This lift is directed outwardly to the side of high flow velocity of the vortical flow around the chamber-housed member from the vortical flow center. Meanwhile, the chamber-housed member, being capable of swinging in an inclined attitude within the inflow chamber, receives this lift and inclines thereby, tilting towards the inflow chamber wall as well as operating in the direction of resultant force of this lift and drag. As drag occurs along the flow direction of the vortical flow, this resultant force operates in a direction moving the chamber-housed member along the flow direction of the vortical flow.
At this point the condition of flow differential of vortical flow around the chamber-housed member changes as well, and by means of lift and drag under this new condition, the chamber-housed member moves in flow direction of the vortical flow while maintaining its inclined attitude. Thus, the water jetting body undergoes swinging motion and revolves within the inflow chamber. This revolution shall be termed xe2x80x9cswinging revolutionxe2x80x9d. As the water jetting spout of the water jetting body is in proximity to the exterior of the inflow chamber, cleansing water guided into the water jetting spout is jetted in conical configuration with the water jetting body swinging location as the apex. Even with such jet, revolution occurs on the pattern of swinging revolution. Such jet shall occasionally be abbreviated to xe2x80x9crevolving jetxe2x80x9d.
Moreover, as the chamber-housed member receives lift and inclines to the inflow chamber wall side, this chamber-housed member becomes pushed directly by the vortical flow of the inflow chamber. Therefore, the chamber-housed member receives direct kinetic energy from the vortical flow and moves in the flow direction of the chamber-housed member while maintaining an inclined attitude, thereby accelerating swinging revolution of the water jetting body.
Kinetic energy A herein refers to that defined by the following equation and is energy dominated by the flow of water (vortical flow).
A=(xcfx81xc2x7V2xc2x7Q)/2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[W]
Here, Q represents instantaneous flow rate [m3/sec] and R represents the turning or circling radius (m) of the water.
Centrifugal force refers to that defined by the following equation and is force generated by revolution of the chamber-housed member due to turning or circling of water, and is force generated in turning radius direction of revolution or circling.
F=MV2/Rxe2x80x83xe2x80x83[N]
Here, M represents the mass of the water jetting body, V the velocity of revolution, and R the radius of revolution.
As a result of these, according the water jetting device of the present invention, there can be realized cleansing water jetted water of conical configuration unaccompanied by driving of the nozzle per se, whereby wide area cleansing water contact, i.e. cleansing over a wide area may be improved.
Further, in terms of improving such wide area cleansing, it is sufficient to improve the cleansing water inflow to the inflow chamber to generate vortical flow, this vortical flow giving rise to swinging revolution of the water jetting body in the inflow chamber. Therefore, as compared to the case where the nozzle per se moves over a path and jets water while gyrating or roughly gyrating, the motion component is small. Additionally, swinging revolution of the water jetting body is created exclusively by vortical flow of cleansing water, so there is no need whatsoever for a motor or other such actuator to realize this swinging revolution. Thus, no noise and vibration occur from actuator drive, providing the advantage of superior noise and vibration silence. For example, where this water jetting device is employed as a human body part cleansing device for cleansing a local part of the human body, there may be provided a human body part cleansing device of superior noise and vibration silence. Additionally, as there is no need for meshing of gears etc. there is no clogging with dirt or the like, and reliability of jet may be increased.
In addition to the small member of moving members, there is no actuator or other such electrical drive portion, so an extremely compact human body part cleansing device can be provided. Further, in addition to the lack of problems with durability of an electrical drive portion, no electrical wiring to the nozzle tip is required. Therefore there is no consideration of ground fault, and the assembly operation and maintenance operation may be simplified, structure simplified, and accordingly costs reduced.
Swinging revolution of the water jetting body to achieve the wide-area jet described above occurs by assembling the water jetting body in the inflow chamber and vortical flow generation through cleansing water introduction into the inflow chamber, so structure can be simplified and cost reduced. Through simplified structure miniaturization of the device can be improved.
The condition of producing flow differential around the chamber-housed member can be adjusted through the condition of cleansing water introduction into the inflow chamber, inflow chamber shape etc. Therefore, the condition of swinging revolution of the water jetting body is also adjustable making possible diversification of jet mode. For example, the aforementioned lift and centrifugal force can be increased to make the water jetting body jet while undergoing swinging revolution at high speed, or the swinging revolution condition of the water jetting body can be stabilized to achieve stabilized jet.
Where the water jetting body undergoes swinging revolution at high speed, the wash point contacted by the jet of cleansing water will move at high speed as well. That is, by increasing the revolution frequency defined by this swinging revolution cycle, the human body made be made to experience the sensory illusion of the entire cleansing water contact area (aggregate location of water contact points) being contacted by water. Thus, with a human body part cleansing device implementing this water jetting device, through a sensory illusion of high speed movement of water contact point there can be realized a soft, wide area cleansing requirement, which is desirable.
Still further, lift is created separately from the kinetic energy possessed by the cleansing water, and this lift contributes to swinging revolution of the water jetting body and higher speed thereof. Therefore, compared to using a flow element, there is no risk of diminishing the force of the jet.
Also, even if transitioning of water contact to each wash point should occur, the aforementioned sensory illusion occurs, so there is no need for a continuous jet such that cleansing water simultaneously contacts the entire water contact area. Therefore, to that extent, there is a water conserving effect.
The water jetting device of the present invention can take various modes.
For example, having made the inflow chamber of cylindrical shape, the chamber-housed member of the water jetting body can be made of round columnar shape. By so doing, each shape is simple, so the manufacturing cost thereof can be reduced.
Having adopted such a shape, making the outside diameter of the chamber-housed member about 35-80% of the inside diameter of the inflow chamber has the following advantages.
To induce vortical flow around the chamber-housed member in the inflow chamber, making the cleansing water inflow to the inflow chamber eccentric with respect to the inflow chamber and using a nozzle conduit communicating with the inflow chamber wall is simple. When creating cleansing water inflow in this manner, where the outside diameter of the chamber-housed member and the inside diameter of the inflow chamber are in the aforementioned relationship, in the state immediately after cleansing water initially flows into the inflow chamber, the inflowing cleansing water reliably occurs with a flow differential in the vortical flow around the chamber-housed member along the inflow chamber inner wall. Thereby, stabilization of swinging revolution/jet pattern of the water jetting body may be imparted.
In contrast to this, if chamber-housed member outside diameter is larger than the above range the chamber-housed member outer wall becomes too close to the inflow chamber inner wall so the cleansing water eccentrically inflowing to inflow chamber tends to collide with the chamber-housed member and rebound, creating disturbance in the vortical flow around the chamber-housed member. As a result, the aforementioned lift cannot be brought about favorably and swinging revolution of the water jetting body, and hence the jet pattern, becomes unstable.
Also, the outside diameter of the chamber-housed member and the inside diameter of the inflow chamber are in the aforementioned relationship, the width of the vortical flow occupying the space between the chamber-housed member outer wall and inflow chamber inner wall is suitable, and the speed distribution peak across the width of this vortical flow will not be unintentionally maldistributed to the inflow chamber inner wall side. Therefore, the peak location and chamber-housed member are relatively close together, making it easy for lift to act on the chamber-housed member. In contrast to this, where the chamber-housed member outside diameter is smaller than the aforementioned range the space between the inflow chamber inner wall and the chamber-housed member outer wall is greater, the width of the vortical flow is greater, and the vortical flow circles around the chamber-housed member of small diameter. Therefore, the aforementioned speed distribution peak is maldistributed to the inflow chamber inner wall side and the peak location and the chamber-housed member are further apart, making it difficult for lift to act on the chamber-housed member. As a result, the swinging revolution/jet pattern of the water jetting body becomes unstable.
At least one of the inflow chamber and the chamber-housed member may have a peripheral wall shape creating a difference in flow velocity of vortical flow around the chamber-housed member, for example, peripheral wall regions with different curvature rates. Even if this is done vortical flow having flow velocity differential can be reliably produced around the chamber-housed member along the inflow chamber inner wall, so swinging revolution/jet pattern of the water jetting body can be given stability.
When using a nozzle conduit communicating with the inflow chamber wall and eccentric to the inflow chamber, by having a plurality of these nozzle conduits vortical flow can be created by cleansing water flowing into the inflow chamber from the plurality of nozzle conduits. By so doing vortical flow around the chamber-housed member in the inflow chamber can be induced easily and reliably.
In such case, by making the plurality of nozzle conduits to inflow cleansing water at different flow velocities, or to have different conduit area, it is achieved to inflow of cleansing water at different flow velocities. As regards at least one of the plurality of nozzle conduits, it is satisfactory to give it a faculty of inflow cleansing water at different flow velocities, or an inflow different conduit area.
The plurality of nozzle conduits may also be made to communicate with the inflow chamber peripheral wall at asymmetric locations with respect to the center of the inflow chamber. By so doing vortical flow around the chamber-housed member in the inflow chamber can be induced easily and reliably.
The water jetting body having the nozzle may be made so that the chamber-housed member inclines with respect to the inflow chamber during non-jetting when there is no inflow of cleansing water to the inflow chamber. For example, the nozzle can be made to assume an inclined attitude relative to the horizontal plane, and the water jetting body made to incline the chamber-housed member thereof with respect to the inflow chamber due to the action of gravity thereon when not jetting. By so doing, the space between the inflow chamber inner wall and the chamber-housed member of the water jetting body can be narrowed from prior to inflow of cleansing water to the inflow chamber. Thus, from the onset of inflow of cleansing water to the inflow chamber the flow velocity of cleansing water passing through the narrowed space can be raised and a vortical flow velocity differential can be reliably created. Thus, the lift described above can be reliably created from the onset of inflow of cleansing water, facilitating stabilization of swinging revolution/jet pattern of the water jetting body.
When inclining the water jetting body in this manner, the following may be done. That is, a projection may be provided in the center of the inflow chamber floor and this projection used to incline the chamber-housed member of the water jetting body with respect to the inflow chamber during non-jetting. Even where this is done, lift can be reliably created from the onset of inflow of cleansing water, facilitating stabilization of swinging revolution/jet pattern of the water jetting body. Such a projection may also be provided to the bottom end of the inflow chamber of the water jetting body.
The inflow chamber may be made to have a tapered inner peripheral wall of small diameter at the water jetting body the chamber-housed member end, and the chamber-housed member of the cleansing water given a column shape. By so doing, the gap between the outside face of the inclined the chamber-housed member and the inner wall of the inflow chamber can be made about equal to the length of the chamber-housed member. Thus, after the chamber-housed member has initially inclined, the flow rate as the vortical flow passes through the aforementioned gap can be accelerated in substantially the same manner over the entire length of the chamber-housed member. That is, the length contribution to generation of lift is increased so that lift may be increased. As a result, the drag accompanying lift increases as well, and the velocity of swinging revolution of the water jetting body increases. Additionally, the range over which interference with the vortical flow becomes longer, so the chamber-housed member is rotated directly by the vortical flow along the direction thereof. Thus, centrifugal force increases, and higher velocity of swinging revolution of the water jetting body, and hence swinging revolution of the water jetting body on a stabilized path and stabilized water jetting, may be realized easily.
The water jetting body installed within the inflow chamber comprises the water jetting member as a column body smaller in diameter than the chamber-housed member. By so doing, the water jetting spout of the water jetting body may be made to border the outside of the inflow chamber at the small diameter end of the inflow chamber and the chamber-housed member to revolve in the manner described above, whereby the central portion of swinging movement of the water jetting body (the chamber-housed member) becomes smaller in diameter. Therefore, the pressure-receiving area of the water pressure of cleansing water from the inflow chamber is narrowed, and resistance in the central portion during revolution is lower as well. These points are also advantageous in terms of accelerating and stabilizing swinging revolution of the water jetting body.
Further, the inflow chamber may have an opening, with the water jetting spout of the water jetting member in the water jetting body being made to border the outside from the opening, and the peripheral edge of the opening being made a swivel plate for the distal end of the water jetting member.
When the water jetting body jets cleansing water from the water jetting spout thereof, the vortex chamber is substantially filled with cleansing water, and the cleansing water is guided to the water jetting spout of the water jetting body. In this condition, the water jetting body per se is pushed upwardly. Even in this case the chamber-housed member is subjected to lift giving rise to swinging motion in an inclined attitude as described earlier, and the water jetting body undergoes swinging revolution.
During swinging revolution of the water jetting body, the aforementioned upward pushing causes the distal end of the chamber-housed member to be pushed against the rim of the opening. Incidentally, during this pushing the water jetting body per se is undergoing swinging revolution, so the distal end of the chamber-housed member can be made to give rise to so-called xe2x80x9cone-sided touchingxe2x80x9d with the rim of the opening on the side to which the water jetting body is inclined. By so doing the distal end of the chamber-housed member is apart from the rim of the opening in areas other than the side to which it inclines, and in association with swinging revolution of the water jetting body, the position of at which the distal end of the chamber-housed member contacts the rim of the opening changes while maintaining one-sided touching. Thus, cleansing water within the inflow chamber attempting to leak out from the distal end of the chamber-housed member in non-one-sided touching areas thereof can be made to function as seal water of the distal end of the chamber-housed member. Therefore, no special lubricants or lubrication function is required at the chamber-housed member distal end or rim of the opening, providing a simpler arrangement and simplifying maintenance/inspection and assembly operations.
During swinging revolution of the water jetting body the chamber-housed member distal end is merely made to undergo one-sided touching, so contact between the chamber-housed member distal end and rim of the opening occurs over only a small area. Therefore, frictional force associated with contact can be reduced, which is desirable in terms of preventing wear.
The inflow chamber can be designed to have at the rim of the opening an annular projecting portion projecting towards the chamber-housed member distal end. By so doing, where the chamber-housed member distal end is one-sided touching in the manner described above, the chamber-housed member distal end is in one-sided touching contact with the annular projecting portion only, which has the advantage of stabilizing one-sided touching, the aforementioned wear prevention, etc. In this case, even if wear should occur, along the circumference of the rim of the opening the location of contact between the rim of the opening and the chamber-housed member distal end does not change, so there is no functional impairment such as a drop in speed due to wear.
Making the chamber-housed member distal end of sloping face shape, spherical shape or arcuate shape provides the advantage of stabilizing one-sided touching and preventing wear. Making the peripheral edge of the chamber-housed member distal end of tapered shape or chamfering it to arcuate shape provides the advantage of stabilizing one-sided touching, the aforementioned wear prevention, etc.
By making the rim of the opening of spherical shape and making the chamber-housed member distal end of convex spherical shape conforming to this spherical shape the chamber-housed member distal end can be received by the rim of the opening over substantially the entire circumference thereof. Here as well it is possible to stabilize swinging revolution of the water jetting body.
In the manner described above the chamber-housed member of the water jetting body is subject to the action of lift based on vortical flow, as well as to centrifugal force by being pushed along by the vortical flow. Thus, where the chamber-housed member has high mass, inertia (=centrifugal force) increases where the chamber-housed member initially revolves in an inclined attitude by lift/centrifugal force. This provides advantages in terms of stabilizing swinging revolution of the water jetting body and stabilizing revolving jet. In terms of increasing the mass of the chamber-housed member, simple methods for doing so are to fabricate the zone of metal, and to fabricate the water jetting member continuous therewith of resin. In terms of producing the water jetting member and the chamber-housed member with the former made of resin and the latter of metal, a production method such as insert molding is advantageous in terms of productivity and lower cost.
The water jetting body can be made to undergo the aforementioned revolution (swinging revolution) while undergoing rotation whereby the water jetting body per se turns about the axis of the chamber-housed member. By so doing, as the water jetting body performs revolving jet in a conical pattern due to swinging revolution, a speed component in the direction of rotation is imparted to the cleansing water by rotation of the water jetting body. Thus, cleansing water (i.e. cleansing water undergoing revolving jet in a conical pattern) is dispersed by centrifugal force around the rotation axis produced by rotation of the water jetting body, so that cleansing water jet can cover a wider area. Additionally, since the cleansing water is dispersed, revolving jet in a conical pattern per se is expanded so that jet can be produced with negligible xe2x80x9chollowingxe2x80x9d.
The water jetting body can have the conduit leading to the water jetting spout of the water jetting member inclined with respect to the rotation axis of the water jetting body. By so doing, the jet path of cleansing water from the water jetting spout becomes a synthesized path of a conical revolving jet path produced by swinging revolution of the water jetting body, and the following path. That is, as the conduit leading to the water jetting spout is inclined with respect to the rotation axis of the water jetting body, a conical jet of cleansing water with respect to the rotation axis as well is emitted from the water jetting spout. Thus, jet is produced over a synthesized path of this jet path and the aforementioned conical revolving jet path, thereby realizing jet free from hollowing even where cleansing water is jetted over a wider area. When realizing this wide area jet, there is no special need to increase the amount of water, it being sufficient merely to induce rotation of the water jetting body, enabling water conservation to be carried out efficiently.
Where a wide area jet including rotation of the water jetting body is not required, it is sufficient for the conduit leading to the water jetting spout to be inclined, without being rotated. By so doing the center axis orientation of the conical revolving jet, that is, the direction of orientation of the conical revolving jet, can be inclined in conformance with the incline of the conduit, without changing nozzle position. Therefore, the orientation of the cleansing water (direction of orientation of the conical revolving jet) can be changed without being subject to limitations of nozzle position and attitude, increasing the degree of freedom in nozzle layout.
The water jetting body may have the conduit leading to the water jetting spout of the water jetting member eccentric with respect to the rotation axis of the water jetting body. By so doing, the jet path of cleansing water from the water jetting spout can be made a combination of a conical revolving jet path produced by swinging revolution of the water jetting body, and a circular path based on eccentricity of the water jetting spout, thereby enabling a conical jet free from hollowing to be carried out even where cleansing water is jetted over a wider area. As with the case where the conduit is inclined, water conservation to be carried out efficiently.
Where a wide area jet including rotation of the water jetting body is not required, it is sufficient for the conduit leading to the water jetting spout to be eccentric, without being rotated. By so doing the conical revolving jet can be offset to the eccentric location side of the conduit without changing nozzle position. Therefore, the orientation of the cleansing water (direction of orientation of the conical revolving jet) can be offset without being subject to limitations of nozzle position and attitude, increasing the degree of freedom in nozzle layout.
When furnishing the water jetting member with a water jetting spout, the water jetting spout may be made in a slot shape or dilated taper shape. By so doing, the conical revolving jet path can be expanded to one such that cleansing water of a shape conforming to water jetting spout shape revolves. Thus, jet can be generated reliably without hollowing, as with conduit inclination/eccentricity, water conservation efficiency can be increased.
Additionally, it is preferable to provide a rectifier mechanism for rectifying the flow of cleansing water when guiding the cleansing water to the water jetting spout, or form the water jetting spout of a plurality of openings. By so doing, conical revolving jet can be stabilized to an even greater degree, so jet reliability can be improved.
The degree of inclination of the chamber-housed member of the water jetting body in the inflow chamber can be wide/narrow adjusted. By so doing the extent of spread of the conical revolving jet can be wide/narrow set, making it easy to obtain various wash areas.
Additionally, the nozzle can have a flexible clasp body for clasping the water jetting body, with the inflow chamber closed off by the clasp body. By so doing, it is a simple matter to avoid rotation of the water jetting body as described above.
Also, to solve the above problems at least in part, an another water jetting device of the invention is a device comprising a nozzle, for jetting from the nozzle cleansing water supplied thereto, wherein the nozzle has;
an inflow chamber into which cleansing water flows,
a water jetting body assembled in the inflow chamber, having a water jetting member comprising a cleansing water jetting spout and a chamber-housed member continuous with the water jetting member and situated within the inflow chamber, the water jetting body having a conduit for guiding cleansing water in the inflow chamber to the water jetting spout,
a flexible clasp body for clasping the water jetting body, the clasp body, with the water jetting spout being placed bordering the outside of the inflow chamber, providing closure to the inflow chamber such that the chamber-housed member is assembled within the inflow chamber so as to be capable of swinging in an inclined attitude within the inflow chamber;
a water supply mechanism for guiding cleansing water into the flow chamber; and
a transmission mechanism for creating vortical force around the inner peripheral wall of the inflow chamber by means of cleansing water inflow to the inflow chamber through the water supply mechanism, exerting the vortical force on the chamber-housed member, and creating swinging movement and revolution of the water jetting body with the chamber-housed member in an inclined attitude within the inflow chamber.
This another water jetting device of the invention having the above arrangement guides cleansing water from the water supply mechanism to the inflow chamber, creates vortical force in the inflow chamber around the inner peripheral wall thereof, and exerts this vortical force on the chamber-housed member via transmission mechanism. Meanwhile, the chamber-housed member is capable of swinging in an inclined attitude in the inflow chamber, and thus receives this vortical force as-is while inclined and circles (revolves) through the inflow chamber along the direction in which the vortical force is applied.
Incidentally, since the water jetting body is clasped by the clasp body which closes the inflow chamber, unlike the water jetting device described above, the water jetting body cannot be made to rotate. Since the clasp body is flexible, the clasp body undergoes deformation with revolutional movement of the chamber-housed member and does not hinder revolution of the chamber-housed member. The water jetting body revolves while undergoing swinging movement (swinging revolution) in the inflow chamber. The water jetting spout of the water jetting body borders the outside of the inflow chamber, so cleansing water guided to the water jetting spout is jetted in a conical pattern with the swinging position of the water jetting body as the apex. With jetting in this manner as well, revolution after the pattern of swinging revolution of the water jetting body produces a conical revolving jet.
That is, this another water jetting device of the present invention can realize a conical cleansing water jet without driving the nozzle per se, whereby cleansing water contact over a wide area, i.e. wide area cleansing, can be created.
In terms of creating such wide area cleansing, it is sufficient to create generation/imparting/transmission of vortical force of the cleansing water inflow into the inflow chamber to give rise to swinging revolution of the water jetting body within the inflow chamber. Therefore, the motion component is smaller than is the case where the nozzle per se is moved along a predetermined path and cleansing water jetted while gyrating or roughly gyrating. Additionally, swinging revolution of the water jetting body is created through the introduction of cleansing water into the inflow chamber, so no motor or other actuator is required to realize this swinging revolution. Thus, no noise or vibration occurs from actuator drive, providing the advantage of superior noise and vibration silence. Therefore, where this another water jetting device of the present invention is employed as a human body part cleansing device, there may be provided a human body part cleansing device of superior noise and vibration silence. Additionally, as there is no need for meshing of gears etc. there is no clogging with dirt or the like, and reliability of jet may be increased.
In addition to the small motion component, there is no actuator or other such electrical drive portion, so an extremely compact human body part cleansing device can be provided. Further, in addition to the lack of problems with durability of an electrical drive portion, no electrical wiring to the nozzle tip is required. Therefore there is no consideration of ground fault, and the assembly operation and maintenance operation may be simplified, structure simplified, and accordingly costs reduced.
Also, swinging revolution of the water jetting body to realize the aforementioned wide area jet is created by assembling the water jetting body in the inflow chamber and creating vortical flow through introduction of cleansing water into the inflow chamber, so that simpler structure, lower cost and a more compact device can be produced.
The vortical force exerted on the chamber-housed member can be adjusted by changing the circumstances of cleansing water introduction to the inflow chamber. Therefore, through higher velocity or stabilization of vortical force, higher velocity or stabilization of swinging revolution by the water jetting body may be created, providing working effects similar to the preceding water jetting device.
The fact that rotation of the water jetting body is not produced as described above means that the water jetting body rotates in succession to the clasp body and nozzle. Therefore, no position displacement to varying degrees or temporary rotation of the water jetting body is included.
By integrally arranging the water jetting body and the clasp body, there is no need to seal or screw together the water jetting body and the clasp body. Therefore, assembly can be simplified and reliability improved as well without fastening parts together.
In these instances, the clasp body preferably further comprises a cylindrical clasp member for mating with the water jetting body and clasping the water jetting body, and causes the pressure of cleansing water inflowing into the inflow chamber to act against the outside wall of the cylindrical clasp member. By so doing, the cylindrical clasp member per se can be constricted by cleansing water pressure, so sealing by the water jetting body can be increased on its own. As a result, seal reliability can be improved and cleansing water leakage from the cylindrical clasp member held to an acceptable level. Also, since leaking cleansing water from the cylindrical clasp member is minimal, disturbance of the revolving jet from the water jetting spout by this leaking cleansing water can be avoided, which is advantageous in stabilizing the revolving jet. Further, since bonding of the water jetting body to the clasp body is not required, there is no need for an adhesive and an application step therefor. A simpler production process may therefore be realized.
The clasp body can be made to differ in thickness of the clasp body going in the radial direction from the center of the water jetting body clasp zone. By so doing, deformation of the clasp body during swinging revolution of the water jetting body is facilitated, impairment of swinging revolution of the water jetting body avoided further, and the reliability of swinging revolution enhanced. Even where the clasp body is made thinner in a portion thereof to facilitate deformation of the clasp body, by making the clasp body thicker in localized fashion to provide reinforcement, breakage of the clasp body can be prevented. That is, by making clasp body thickness gradually different and non-uniform in the radial direction, it is possible to improve strength and reliability while retaining the pliability needed for swinging revolution of the water jetting body. Alternatively, a sharp transition in clasp body thickness from the thin portion of the thick portion is acceptable as well.
The clasp body may have a convex flex member at the outside around the clasp zone of the water jetting body clasped with the clasp body. By so doing, deformation of the flex portion in the flexing direction is facilitated even without making the clasp body extremely thin, thus further facilitating deformation of the clasp body. Therefore, it can be made easy to generate swinging revolution of the water jetting body while retaining the strength of the clasp body.
When manufacturing the clasp body, any of polyester based, polyolefin based, or polystyrene based thermoplastic elastomers is preferred. By so doing there is no need for a vulcanization step as is required when using synthetic rubber, and injection molding can be used as a production technique. Therefore it is possible to reduce production time, lower costs, and recycle. Further, there are no bonded portions or joined portions as when the water jetting body and the clasp body use adhesives, screws etc., and joinability with common resin materials used for the nozzle (PP (polypropylene), ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer), and POM (polyacetal)) is good so improved sealing and improved reliability may be achieved.
Also, the clasp body can be composed of resin and made into a bending sheet utilizing the elasticity of the resin. By so doing, where the clasp body is used for a nozzle such that high water pressure will bear on the water jetting body and the clasp body, there is more resistance to permanent strain, breakage etc. due to elongation and deformation than would be the case where rubber, elastomer etc. is used.
In this case, as the resin for forming the clasp body it is preferable to use any of (PP (polypropylene), ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer), or POM (polyacetal)). By so doing, even where used as a cleansing nozzle in a human body part cleansing device, elastic deformation is imparted by the ample strength and excellent pliability, and is advantageous. It is also suitable for the utilized flex portion. Additionally, through the use of these resin, excellent moldability and productivity are given, which is advantageous in cost reduction.
The clasp body giving the water jetting body swinging revolution as described above can be made to fulfill the ratio value f/fn of 0.5xe2x89xa6(f/fn)xe2x89xa610, where fn is the natural frequency thereof and f is the frequency defined by the cycle of revolution produced by the water jetting body. By so doing there are the following advantages. First, of this relationship, the case of the ratio value f/fn being 0.5xe2x89xa6(f/fn)xe2x89xa61.5 is described.
As is generally known, if the aforementioned ratio value f/fn is 0.5xe2x89xa6(f/fn)xe2x89xa61.5, f and fn are in a relationship of readily resonating. Therefore, the clasp body vibrates in combination with swinging revolution of the water jetting body, and this cyclic swinging revolution of the water jetting body and the vibration of the clasp body are in a relationship of readily resonating. Therefore, by resonance of the swinging revolution of the water jetting body and vibration of the clasp body, the swinging revolution of the water jetting body can be made larger, and the water jetting body can be made to undergo larger swinging revolution with a small stream of water. By optimizing the rigidity, size and weight of the clasp body the value of f/fn can be optimized.
The frequency of swinging revolution of the water jetting body in this case can be determined, for example, by determining the characteristic peak appearing when frequency analysis is performed with a sensor located on a certain portion of the path. Or, it can be determined from video photography or still photography, or from flow velocity. Frequency herein is used to include averaged frequency profile obtained when there is fluctuation or width of frequency, and this is so in the following examples as well.
On the other hand, where the ratio value f/fn is 1.5 less than (f/fn)xe2x89xa610, the following is true. As is generally known, in the case of such a relationship f and fn are in a damping relationship that readily attenuates vibration. Therefore, while the clasp body vibrates in combination with swinging revolution of the water jetting body, this cyclic swinging revolution of the water jetting body and the vibration of the clasp body are in a relationship of ready attenuation. Accordingly, there is no problem of vibration generated by swinging revolution of the water jetting body and vibration of the clasp body being transferred to the nozzle and water jetting device, creating noise and vibration. Here, if the fn value is decreased even further, i.e. the value of f/fn increased, greater damping action is obtained. To reduce the fn value in this way it is necessary to make the clasp body rigidity and constant extremely small, and the strength of the clasp body per se may drop, so preferably f/fn will be held to 10 or less.
Even where swinging revolution is generated without generating rotation of the water jetting body in the manner described above, as with the water jetting device described previously, the water jetting body may be designed with conduit leading to the water jetting spout of the chamber-housed member inclined with respect to the center axis of the water jetting body. By so doing the jet direction, i.e. the orientation direction of the conical revolving jet, can be inclined without changing the nozzle position. Therefore, cleansing water orientation can be changed without being subject to limitations in terms of nozzle placement. For example, where used in a human body part cleansing device, by offsetting the orientation direction of the conical revolving jet in the nozzle advance direction, soiled water after cleansing can be prevented from again falling on the nozzle during cleansing. Alternatively, by conversely offsetting rearward with respect to the advance direction, splattering in the forward direction can be prevented during cleansing.
In any of the water jetting devices described above, the nozzle has a plurality of the inflow chambers and the water jetting bodies assembled therein. By so doing there is imparted a jet in a configuration resembling aggregated jets over a wide area, allowing the wash area to be expanded even further. Therefore, this is suitable for cleansing a wide area such as with a shower device. In this case, the water jetting bodies with different paths of swinging revolution of the water jetting body, revolution frequencies etc. may be placed appropriately so that jetting may be performed selectively by each water jetting body. By so doing, a water jetting body having a path of revolution and revolution frequency suitable to the purpose of cleansing may be selected to perform the desired cleansing.
When performing swinging revolution of the water jetting body as described hereinabove, any of various revolution frequencies may be used. For example, the frequency of swinging revolution of the water jetting body may be set to 3 Hz and more. When a water jetting body having such a frequency is used as a cleansing nozzle of a human body cleansing device, so that the contact point of the cleansing water with the human body in actual practice transitions at a frequency above 3 Hz. However, with water contact point transitioning at such a frequency the human body cannot readily discern that the water contact point is transitioning. Thus, it is possible to create a sensory illusion just as if cleansing water was contacting over the entire path of a conical revolving jet, and as a result the amount of cleansing water can be reduced. At this time, naturally the swinging revolution velocity at the same give swinging revolution frequency will differ between a small and large target wash area, and where the wash area is small a low movement speed will be satisfactory, and where the wash area is large the movement speed will be higher.
Where the frequency of swinging revolution of the water jetting body is set to 40 Hz and more, there are the following advantages.
As noted earlier, the wash target in bidet cleansing is sensitive and delicate, and the surface layer of the skin has extremely sensitive sensory receptors. Therefore, even with relative slow vibration and stimulation change of about 3-40 Hz, this will be perceived by the sensory receptors so that the user will perceive unpleasant vibration and stimulation.
However, where a nozzle having a water jetting body swinging revolution frequency of 40 Hz and more is used as a cleansing nozzle for a human body cleansing device (female localized cleansing device), vibration and stimulation change kin the range of about 3-40 Hz is not imparted, so the sensation of unpleasant vibration and stimulation can be ameliorated.
In particular, by setting the frequency of swinging revolution of the water jetting body to 160 Hz and below, there are the following advantages.
Where the swinging revolution frequency of the water jetting body is set to 160 Hz and more, contact of water to sensitive areas of the human body is substantially not perceivable as swinging revolution of the water jetting body (transition of the water contact point). This is true even if the swinging revolution frequency is increased further.
Incidentally, the greater the extent to which the swinging revolution frequency is increased, the greater the centrifugal force generated by swinging revolution of the cleansing water. Thus, the cleansing water, being subjected to this centrifugal force, will expand outwardly from the initial path of swinging revolution, producing wetting of locations outside the desired range. Increasing the swinging revolution frequency, i.e. the swinging revolution velocity, causes an increase in the air resistance to which the cleansing water is subjected and creating dispersion and splashing of the cleansing water due to air shear. This creates waste of water. Accordingly, by holding swinging revolution frequency to 160 Hz and below, unwanted expansion of the wash area and water waste may be checked, so that it is possible to maintain a proper wash area and improve water conservation efficiency.
Also, setting an upper limit of about 380 Hz for the frequency of swinging revolution of the water jetting body has the following advantages. FIG. 2 is a descriptive diagram describing the condition at which splashing of cleansing water occurs.
Where the nozzle of the water jetting device of the present invention is used as a cleansing nozzle for a human body cleansing device, as shown in FIG. 2, from the viewpoint of splashing water, the jet wash area L1 is typically limited to about 30 mm or less. Moreover, the following is true as regards the velocity of the jet at maximum jet.
Where the velocity of the jet direction component is V1 (approximately 12 meters per second), let the circumferential direction velocity component be V2. Since the maximum distance to a local area of the human body is L2 (about 150 mm maximum), let jet width be assumed to be at the minimum (i.e. zero), and dispersion of the jet to occur through rotation only. By so doing, where the jetted cleansing water is dispersed and expanded by means of the circumferential direction velocity component, the relationship
V2/V1xe2x89xa6(L1/2)/L2
is desirable in terms of minimizing cleansing water splashing. Where this relationship holds, even if the jetted cleansing water is dispersed as splashed water drops separating from the surface of the jet due to the circumferential direction velocity component, the splashing drops enter a range (wash range L1) such that splashing on the washed portion of the human body is not bothersome. That is, the above relationship is the minimum requirement for avoiding unwanted splashing.
Accordingly, from the above relationship it is preferable for the circumferential direction velocity component V2 to be no more than 1.2 meters per second. Where D1 is water jetting spout diameter, the rotation frequency fj is V2/(D1xc2x7xcfx80), and the water jetting spout diameter D1 is typically a minimum of about 1 mm. Therefore, rotation frequency fj is preferably such that fjxe2x89xa6380 Hz.
While the case where jet width due to swinging revolution is at zero minimum has been considered, when jet width due to swinging revolution is greater than this, it will be necessary to further reduce the swinging revolution frequency. Therefore, as with the rotation frequency fj mentioned earlier, the swinging revolution frequency of the water jetting body must as a mandatory condition be 380 Hz and below, regardless of the size of jet width due to swinging revolution. Similarly, with regard to flow rate as well, flow velocity during maximum jet amount has been considered, but where jet amount, that is, flow velocity, is lower, it will be necessary to further reduce the size of jet width due to swinging revolution, since splashing is large in this direction. Accordingly, it will be necessary to hold the swinging revolution frequency of the water jetting body to 380 Hz and below so that splashing is not a concern when the jet area is broadened.
The water jetting device described above may be implemented in various devices for jetting water to wash articles for cleansing. For example, besides the human body part cleansing device and the shower device described previously, it may be used for a portable human body part cleansing device that can be taken along to perform cleaning of a local part of the human body. With the water jetting device described above, when bringing about swinging revolution of the water jetting body, there is no need for an actuator, much less a driving power source, battery or the like. Moreover, the amount of cleansing water can be reduced with aim of water conservation, so the water jetting device of the present invention is suitable as a portable human body part cleansing device of which light weight, compactness and low cost are required. Even where used as a portable human body part cleansing device in which wash position is performed manually, appreciable saving of water is possible without splashing of cleansing water or unpleasant vibration. Thus, even where the cleansing water is carried in a tank, there is no problem of the water in the tank becoming rapidly depleted during use.
With a human body part cleansing device embodying the water jetting device of the present invention, the high water savings afforded by the water jetting device can be utilized to minimize running out of warm water in the tank during use. Even where water is boiled using an instantaneous heat exchanger, since only a minimal amount of water need be used; it is possible to reduce the power consumed by the heater, and to warm low-temperature to the required temperature. Additionally, as no large scale device is required to realize jet by means of swinging revolution, the human body part cleansing device per se can be made more compact, quieter, and with less vibration.
Further, in common water pressure districts where supply water pressure is maintained at about 0.05 MPa, there is no need for a special pump for pressurization in order to provide jet by means of swinging revolution. Additionally, jet by means of swinging revolution stimulates the blood vessels in the vicinity of anus, improving the flow of blood, and may provide benefits such as promoting the desire to defecate. It has been verified that swinging revolution of the water jetting body is possible even where supply water pressure is about 0.01 MPa.
A shower device embodying the water jetting device of the present invention likewise exhibits the water savings afforded by the water jetting device, and can achieve water conservation in a shower device. Since, as noted, no special devices or power supply are required, it is suitable as a shower device for use in a humid environment prone to rusting or ground fault, such as in a bathroom. Additionally, showering under a jet produced by swinging revolution massages and relaxes blood vessels in the area contacted by the water, thus enabling scalp or whole-body massage.
In a cleansing device embodying the water jetting device of the present invention, for example, a dishwasher for cleansing articles to be washed, the nozzle of the water jetting device is directed onto the articles to be washed, showering the articles to be washed with a jet produced by swinging revolution. As noted earlier, such a jet has a vortical component produced by swinging, revolution, and a vortical component produced by rotation where the water jetting body undergoes rotation. Therefore, according to the water jetting device of the present invention, which performs jetting by means of swinging revolution, the ability to remove adhering soils on the articles to be washed is greater than in the case when cleansing water is simply directed straight onto articles to be washed, so that cleaning ability may be improved. Also, utilizing the water savings afforded by the water jetting device, higher cleaning ability can be achieved with less cleansing water.
As regards the nozzle that gives rise to jetting by swinging revolution, it is the nozzle per se that gives the water savings and improved cleaning ability mentioned above. Therefore, by simply replacing the nozzle in the wash chamber of an existing cleansing device (dishwasher) with that of the present invention, the unit can be easily retrofitted to give excellent water conservation and high cleaning power.
In such a cleansing device (dishwasher), the nozzle is installed on a rotating arm designed to be rotatable within the wash chamber. During installation, nozzles are arranged on the distal portions of the rotating arm to either side of the rotation shaft so that each nozzle is supplied with cleansing water. Nozzles are then oriented to jet on the diagonal so that the reaction force produced by the cleansing water jet imparts rotation in the same direction of the rotating arms.
By so doing, by jetting from nozzles located in the distal portions of the rotating arms (jetting by swinging revolution), dishes are showered with jet produced by swinging revolution while the rotating arm turn around the rotation shaft. As a result, dishes in the wash chamber can be showered with jet produced by swinging revolution from the nozzles by means of rotating of the rotating arms. Ability to clean dishes can be enhanced thereby. Water conservation efficiency is high as well.